HNKNA 3 - Red Rose
by peekodemeeko12
Summary: With their affection for one another in shambles, what else is there for the couple to do? Blood has shown he is not above torturing her for information and Jackie has proven her lips are sealed. Both believe thought up lies and hide the truth, so what else to do besides a little worm meddling things up? BloodXJackie
1. Chapter 1

I have deleted the other story and for good reason. I could not feel inspired for it and, rather, this WILL be the final arc for this merry little red couple and I'm trying something I have never tried before in my other stories, so enjoy :3

* * *

BLOOD'S POV

I let out a rather irritated sigh as I sit back in the chair, allowing my eyes a short rest after Gray took his leave to track down my troublemaker. What in the world is so important to Jackie that she would be willing to keep it from me so fervently? That vixen spins so many lies it is beginning to get difficult for me to keep track of them.

"Or, perhaps, rather than lies she is telling you, it is all truth?" Nightmare's rather nauseating voice asks. I look up, seeing the incubus floating above me with a smug air about him

"If you have come to lecture me then save your breath. I am not interested in what you have to say." I bluntly say, past the point of offering the man any pleasantries. I am displeased with many things right now and having to entertain the incubus is a great inconvenience and annoyance to me.

"You don't need to entertain me at all, Hatter. I just wanted to ask about Jackie." The moment her name left his lips my frown deepens. Every man is interested in her so it shouldn't surprise me he is asking, but it does concern me that he's asking me of all people. "It's alright, I've already gotten the jist of what's happened."

"So why come and bother me?" I snap, feeling my aggravation get the better of me before I run a hand through my ruffled hair. If only I knew what it was I could pinpoint it and strategically annihilate whatever is keeping her from me.

"You think it is all her that's causing the trouble, Hatter? You two have so many doubts and wonders about each other that it makes me think that ... ," the incubus trails off, lost in his thoughts for a moment before grinning. "Well then, how about we put you two to a rather fun test?"

"Test-," I start before the ground suddenly gives beneath my feet. My eyes widen as I reach for the edge and barely grasp it, watching the chair fall and fade into the dark walls. D*** incubus, what is he-

"Planning? Nothing, just a fun exercise that I think will benefit you both. It is bending the rules but ... well, you'll just have to fine out for yourself." Nightmare grinned as he stomped on my fingers. Pain jolted down my arm like electricity, making my grip falter and fall into the darkness.

What is that leach planning?

JACKIE'S POV

My eyes slide open as an irritating buzzing filled the room. Ugh ... what is it? Phone ... it sounds like my phone is ringing. I lazily smack my hand around on the desk, trying to find the source of the ringing. Oh just shut up already. My fingers finally encounter the annoying device and slide it off the desk, numbly checking the time. 7:46 ... it's going to be time for work soon. First I'll have to check the rollercoaster's wheels and the bear ... things ... ugh, five more minutes.

I roll over on the bed and close my eyes, feeling something abrupt stop me from rolling onto my stomach. Ugh ... what now? Did Boris sneak into my room again? No, not Boris. Her heart was sent a flutter as she gently pressed her head closer, trying to place a name with the amazing scent. It smells so familiar and puts me at ease but also make me want to run screaming to the hills. My eyes crack open, spying the unmistakable trademark of the Hatter's lying right in front of me.

... oh please tell me I just fell into hell and not Blood's bed.

B-But his bed is bigger than this. Much bigger. I hesitantly sit up, taking the utmost care not to wake the sleeping mafia head. Oh gosh why ... why? My eyes scan the dark room, unable to place a single item that would normally be there. This room is smaller and more stuffy than mine at the Amusement Park. I hesitantly slip out of the bed, watching Blood stay soundly asleep as I creep towards the door.

My feet automatically take a safe path out by sheer instinct and memory as I quietly turn the knob and push the door open to reveal a short hall. I creep down the hall, seeing the pictures of me and my brother hanging on the walls and a basket of dirty laundry on the side near the washer and drier in the small apartment.

The sound of working automobiles sounded from outside along with the common shouting for a taxi or honking of a horn. My heart starts to race as I rush to the window and throw it open, looking outside to see the streets of beautiful New York City before me.

This is ... my apartment? In New York?

I'm back ... ? I'm back, I completed the game? But how? When? Hundreds of questions flew around in my head as a crazed smile brought my lips up and an almost maniacle, shocked chuckle escaped my lips. Oh my gosh, I'm home, I'm home-!

Oh no.

No, no no.

Blood is in my bed, sleeping right now.

In.

My.

Apartment.

I dart over the wooden boards and throw my door open before flicking the light on, seeing Blood jump. His eyes whip around as he grips his cane in his hand, studying me for a moment before his eyes wander around the room and listen to all the noise outside.

"Where is this-,"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

‡

Awe poor Jackie, she can't get away from him no matter how hard she tries. What do you think is going on here? **_10 REVIEWS_** for the next chapter~

And yes, this is made to replace the other one that was supposed to be set in DNKNA. I felt that it would not fit as well as this and lost inspiration for it, so I am trying to come at this couple from a different angle I've thought about trying before but never was able to get to it. I know this first is short but this is an introduction to it so I can gage if Blood's story is worth finishing. Thank you for your patience, because I know I've been a butthead on updating my stories lately :3

FYI, I have the next three chapters already outlined :3


	2. Chapter 2

"Those are an impressive set of lungs you have there, Jackie." Blood says with a rising smile, though his eyes looked more concerned than anything else.

"B-But you're here, in New York, t-the real world!" I stammer, mortified. No, no no how could this happen to me?! This can't be real, this can't be real! Blood calmly looks around the somewhat messy room before getting to his feet and tipping his hat back with his cane. His eyes scan the room, curious taking in the sights before walking over to the window and discreetly peeking at the outside world.

"New York, hm?" He hums, curiously looking out the window and at the bustling streets below, "everyone has eyes here," he curiously notes, just simply standing and observing for a little bit.

"I'm gonna die." I groan under my breath, trying to figure out what to do. He can't go out and knowing him he'd just go ahead anyway.

"This seems to be a very interesting city. Much more thriving and bustling than Wonderland." He notes, turning from the window and heading towards the door with his cane in hand. I quickly step in front of him, feeling the blood drain from my face. Oh no, he wants to go out and explore I know he does. And there's nothing I can do to stop him. He pauses, observing my flustered face before smiling, clearly understanding what is making me so terrified.

"You can't." I state, trying to think of an excuse for the inevitable question.

"Why not?" He asks, raising an eyebrow at my panic. I need an excuse and a good one too. My eyes dart over his clothes before back to his face.

"Y-You're outfit." I say, going over the first horror on his body. "You won't fit in at all."

"I'm not meant to fit in. I'm meant to be someone the little people look up to and know they will never be as great as myself." He says with a completely serious face before realizing how I will take it. Which, of course, only makes the prick's grin grow broader.

" ... I'll show you around but please promise me to keep your mouth shut." I say, in too much shock to comment about his cockiness. Good gosh he's as much of a cocky turd here as in Wonderland so at least that's good.

"If the young lady insists." He smiles, stepping outside into the hall. "Go ahead and get dressed. I would like to leave as soon as we can." He smiles, clearly pleased that he's getting his way yet again before shutting the door like a gentlemen.

... alright he thinks he's on my crap list or something because he is being very nice.

An uneasy lump sticks in my throat as I rip my clothes off and quickly get dressed in a pair of jeans before looking outside at everyone. Hm, it looks like it's a bit chilly out, but not too bad. I toss on a white tank top with a koi fish on it before pausing. Wait, didn't I buy something like this in Wonderland?

"Hurry up, Ms. Jackie, or I will leave without you." Blood's voice from the other side of the door said. Without a pause in beat I burst through the door and right into his arms, clutching his jacket. No, no he is _not_ allowed to go _anywhere _without me! My momentum throws him off his feet and roughly bumps him against the wall, looking very surprised as I look up at him. ... oh no what have I done? No, no play it off like I meant to do that.

"No, Blood. This is _my_ world, and you need to do everything I say, _exactly _as I say it, alright?" I say, my fingers trembling from scolding the mafia boss, "this is not Wonderland. You can go to jail for shooting someone, hell you can go to jail for just having a gun or weapon on your person here, alright? Blood, I need you to understand that you can't go running off anywhere and act as you did in Wonderland." I say, my voice slightly trilling at the end as his eyes coolly narrow and a smooth smile tugs his cheeks up.

"That's awfully demanding of you, Ms. Jackie," he teasingly says, gently clasping my hands in his. I try to remain confident but his iron will slowly starts to cripple my own as he leans in and taps his forehead against mine. His will diminishing eyes capture mine and keep my feet planted as he quickly leans in and steals a quick kiss, making me jump slightly, "but, as a gentleman, I accept your terms. I will wait until you gather together the clothing I must wear for this strange country. Take good care of me." He tacks on with another kiss, letting my hands go and coolly walking off while my self confidence slowly crawls into a hole for the rest of its life. My knees tremble as he turns a corner into the small living room, giving me a chance for my expression to unwind and collect my thoughts together. Why the hell does he have to be so sexy?!

... wait, wait a minute he just agreed to listening to me? My head whips around as I step down the hall a little and watch him sit on the couch, patiently waiting for me to prepare his clothes. He can't be serious ... can he? He's really going to listen to me? No tricks up his sleeve? No going behind me back to do something? I take a hesitant step back, keeping my eyes glued to the back of his head before whipping into the spare room. People in the shop often keep their nicer clothes here so they don't get ruined in their own houses with their kids. They won't mind if an outfit or two is used for Blood.

"Here, put these on." I say, handing him the pants and shoes once I get back into the living room.

"Alright." He agrees a little too easily, looking strangely at the pants. Before he can make a smart remark I rush back into my room and take another look outside of the window. We definitely need some jackets. I rummage through the room and pull out a tight black jacket for myself and a longer, thicker jacket for Blood. I have no idea how he will be able to handle the cold since I've never seen him in cold weather before.

"You can't honestly tell me that this is the fashion here. It's so awfully plain." Blood says down the hall. I pop my head back out, spying him in the shoes and pants already. Thank goodness my coworker's clothes fit him. His white button down shirt works perfectly with the outfit but now he looked like he was about to go wait on some tables. But, it's the best I have that will match his refined and proud nature.

"Alright, are you ready?" I ask, handing him teh jacket and watching him put it on.

"Yes. I am looking forward to you escorting me around your home," he says, sliding his fingers with mine and kissing the back of my hand while looking up at me with half lidded eyes, "take good care of me," he sweetly asks as he pulls back and zips up his jacket. My cheeks tinge with pink as I head over to the door leading to the stairs running down the side of my apartment. Stupid seducer gets me every time.

I open the door to the stairs leading down into the alley and spy a group of bobbing heads. Uh oh. That sketchy group of five that hassles me for either money or other things is there. Well that's not good. It looks like we will have to go through the shop. The thought sends a shiver down my spine. Oh how I pray no one is in the shop right now I'm in no mood to be questioned by anyone.

"Oh and your name can't be Blood, that's a gang member's name. Hm ... ," I say, trying to think of a classy name that would fit him. "How about Edward? ... ew no." I say, taking that back as I trot past him and run my hand against the railing leading downstairs and directly into the shop. Ugh coming up with a name for him is harder than I thought. "I'm just going to call you Dupre until I can think of a better name for you."

"So not only was my outfit so horrendous that it needed to be changed but my name as well? My lady, you are cruel indeed." He chuckles as follows after me. I hesitantly peek into the shop, making sure it's clear before heading down. This shop ... looks exactly like it did before I left. "You live and work in this, for a lack of better words, dump?" He asks, sounding a little surprised as he looks around with a curious light to his eyes.

"It's more organized that you think." I snap back, trying to coax him outside and to get the hell out of the shop. I take one step outside and shiver, surprised by how cold it is. Whoa, is it winter? I should have checked the date when I had the chance.

"Looks quite windy out." He notes, seeing people clutching jackets and walking with their heads down.

"The tall skyscrapers direct the wind into the streets so it normally is very windy on this particular street," I say, trying to think of a way to deter him from leaving, "it looks like it might be a storm." His eyes devilishly flash, easily cutting through my disguise and figuring out the real reason.

"You think that will deter me?" He asks with a snicker, "I did not know you thought so less of me."

"No, I didn't but it was worth a try." I admit with a heavy sigh. It's alright. It seems that today is a Sunday seeing no one else is here at the shop. My eyes slide over the clock, finding it to be noon. Either that or they went out to lunch.

I step past Blood, catching a whiff of his intoxicating cologne and daring not to look at his face. I'm afraid I could dress him up in rags and he'll still look gorgeous. Goosebumps form over my skin as I pull on my own sweatshirt, watching him like a hawk as he opened the door and stepped outside. The wind immediately tears at his clothes as the door swung back on its weak hinges, caught by his fast hand so the door isn't snapped off. Like a gentleman he holds out his arm for me to take hold of.

"Shall we be off, my little lady?" He asks with a grin.

"As I'll ever be." I mutter, feeling butterflies fluttering around in my stomach. Why am I so nervous around him? My fingers slide into his hand as he takes a firm grip and shuts the door, letting me lock it.

"What was that? I'm afraid I didn't hear you." He teases, leaning in to get right up in my face. My skittish heart skips a beat as I look away and down the street, trying to fill my mind with destinations I could take him rather than his too close proximity.

"I-It was nothing." I mumble, looking off to the side in embarrassment. My entire body stiffens as he leans in, surprising me with a simple kiss to the cheek.

"If you say so, Ms. Jackie." He politely says, acting as if _he_ was the one guiding me down the sidewalk instead of the other way around. I let out a faint sigh and decide to just roll with it, willingly taking his arm. Oh how I pray my coworkers don't see this.

"These buildings are rather tall for my taste. They are so drab and hardly eye catching," he insults but his eyes linger on some of the decorative railings on the buildings and how individualistic each building is from the next, "though I suppose these structures have its own charm."

"It's beautiful to walk down this way in December," I say, glancing off to the side and spying a calendar in the butcher shop. Whoa ... December 6? I ... I can't remember when I came to Wonderland at all. I can't recall the season either.

"What is the matter?" He asks, leaning down and touching his chilled cheek against my own, "you seem rather wrapped up in your own thoughts rather than paying attention to me, milady," he mentions, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me against him. I hardly resist, in no mood to deal with his more touchy harassment. If I try to pull away he'll probably try to embarrass me.

"Obviously I am." I murmur, leaning back against him. It's freezing out here but it is tolerable with the jackets on.

"What sort of naughty thoughts are running through your head?" He asks, turning his head and brushing his lips over my cheek. I flinch but his holds firm, keeping me close as we stop behind a crowd at a stoplight and wait for the walk signal.

"None at all. I'm just ... thinking," I say, looking up at the gray turning sky. It looks like it's going to start snowing soon. Man my thoughts are scattered.

"Thinking of entwining with my body on this chilly night? I too look forward to it," he whispers in a not so quiet voice, earning a couple glances from the people nearby but they otherwise ignore it. I reach up, pinching his nose as my eyes narrow at him.

"Knock it off," I say, finally thinking of a good place to go. The Hot Spot will have some good hot chocolate there and I know they sell teas too that Blood can have. Though I absolutely know that he will criticize them without a second thought.

"Something the matter? I'm on my best behavior right now." He reminds me, sliding his hand over my hip as if to demonstrate what misbehaving would include.

"Your best behavior isn't exactly good behavior either." I murmur absentmindedly, still in a dazed state of disbelief. I'm ... back home. Back home in New York city where my life is. My cheek twitches into a smile before deeply frowning. And it's all with Blood, which immediately makes it hell.

"It's better than what I could be doing," he teases, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and pressing his chilled cheek against mine again.

"You're impossible." I breathe

"I am," he agrees, kissing the top of my ear before scraping his teeth against it.

"Blo-Dupre, seriously, enough," I firmly state, pushing his chest back as I walk a couple paces ahead of him in the cross walk. He easily catches up and wraps his arm around mine, refusing to walk any less than a foot away from me.

"Don't wander off too far, my dear. There's no telling what I might do if left alone," he says with a genuine smile though the implications are enough to give me ulcers. My arm tightens on his, pulling him inside of a shop. I'm not very hungry or thirsty but the longer I keep in him one place the easier it will be to convince him to return to the shop.

"What is this, the Hot Spot?" He asks as we step inside the surprisingly empty shop and step into the short line.

"Yes. This is a cute little shop with some teas I thought you would like," and hot chocolate for myself. His eyes immediately begin to shine like a little kid's as he looks behind the glass and scans over the labels placing a name to the wide variety of hot teas.

"And for you, ma'am?" The accented man from behind the counter asks in a friendly tone.

"Just some plain hot chocolate for me. And you, Dupre?" I ask, letting his arm go as he looks over the teas.

"Black tea for myself, I suppose," he says, looking the man right in the eyes as he carefully studies every flicker and movement of the man. I guess this is really weird for him to see everyone having eyes. I'll bet he thinks everyone will have a 'role' assigned to them like in Wonderland.

"The name?" He asks, wanting to know what name to call us by to receive our drinks when they are finished.

"Penske," I answer, watching him write it down.

"One order or two?" The man asks, looking to me as he realizes I'm the one with the money. My cheek twitches at his wise prediction and pull out my wallet.

"One," I say, waiting for the man to ring it up.

"That will be $12.85," he says with a bright smile, watching has I hand him a ten and three dollars. He expertly slaps the money into their rightful places within the register and takes out the change, watching it go directly from my hand into the tip jar. "Thank you. Your drinks will be right up," he says as he immediately goes off and hands another man the order. It's amazing how far a tip goes in the world of New York. I kind of missed that in Wonderland.

"Let's sit by the window," I say as I point to a nice, cozy looking table.

"And our drinks?" Blood asks, baffled as he looks over at the line and seeing our place already taken by another customer.

"It's faster to get the order and let us sit down for a bit before they call our names." I say, walking ahead and getting a seat furthest from the door so when it opens for arriving or leaving customers the cold air won't blow over me.

"Interesting set up," he says, taking a seat and taking another look around the home-style room. I stare at his face, finding it amusing how he is expertly taking in his surroundings and deciphering what is what in that big head of his. It's kind of funny, really. "Though I must admit the decor is rather distasteful."

"Well, that's your opinion," I say, knowing that was going to be his response to this little shop.

"And it's the right one." He says, turning his attention back to me. Dupre stares at me for a few moments before tilting his head slightly.

"Are you alright, Jackie?" He genuinely asks, sliding a hand over mine. I let him fondle my hand a little bit before settling to gently holding my wrist so I can't pull away if I wanted to.

"Yeah, why?" I ask, wondering if I look pale at all. I guess I could look pale from the shock of suddenly coming home ... but I remember ... wait, what happened from before? I fell, right?

"Are you sure? You seem to be dazed,"

"Of course I'm a little confused. I suddenly wake up and find myself home after not being home for months, if not a year of being ... there," I say, not wanting to sound like a loony by saying I was in Wonderland out loud. But then again my business is none of anyone else's business. People here respect that space whereas Role Holders in Wonderland have no boundaries whatsoever. However, that has its charm too in a way.

"That is not what I mean. You hardly seem aware of what's around you and that is unlike you," he points out, tapping his palm against my forehead, "it concerns me that you are-,"

"Penske?" The foreign man calls from behind the counter and sets a paper coffee mug and a tea cup onto the counter and locks eyes with me.

"I'll be right back," I say, hopping out of the chair and heading over to the counter. Blood is being silly. He's the one that's been acting weird, not me.

BLOOD'S POV

She doesn't remember.

I watch as she goes up to the man and collect our drinks, curtly conversing with the odd looking fellow. She is no actress so it is impossible that she's pretending to be oblivious to my 'interrogation' from before. If she recalled what happened before she would be kicking up a hellish fight and spitting fire from her lips. Her behavior is not making sense at all. But instead, she has agreed to show me around this monstrously large country.

My eyes drift out into the street, watching a wide variety of people walking by with tight fingers around their coats. So many things are odd and backwards here in this New York country but the people and other things are relatively easy to relate to and understand. Her odd behavior must be connected to waking up in her home. My finger silently taps against the wooden surface of the table, never making a sound no matter how hard I hit the surface.

Am I truly not in Wonderland or is this some sort of illusion?

JACKIE'S POV

"Here you go," I say, setting Blood's cup of tea in front of him before sitting down with my hot chocolate. The small opening at the front steams a scalding hot smoke, daring me to try and take a premature sip before it is at a suitable temperature. It's a shame I need to wait for it to cool down. He stares at the bottom of my cup as it taps against the wooden surface.

"How long has this shop been here?" Blood suddenly asks as he takes a daring sip of his tea, cringing slightly with clear distaste for the drink in his hand. And~ here comes the rant.

"It's been here for as long as I can remember. It's a nice family run business like most of the shops on this block," I say, watching him set the tea down and slightly scrunch his nose in disgust.

"I have to admit this is some of the most revolting tea I have ever drunken," he says, sounding rather disappointed.

"Well, tea isn't their specialty. Want some of mine?" I ask, gesturing to my drink and watch the annoyance in his eyes grow.

"No. Much too sugary." He complains.

"Ha. Sounds like miss beauty queen here can't get what he wants," a woman murmurs to her friend which offers a small snicker as they drink their coffee. Blood's eyes tighten slighty but otherwise holds his tongue.

"Regulars of this place don't take too kindly to people who hate on it, just as a warning." I cheekily grin, enjoying his squirming of wanting to say something but clearly not wanting to cause a scene. If he doesn't know an area very well he won't be as willing to cause a scene. At least he's smart in that aspect.

"Insults hardly will improve the taste of this black sludge they sell." Blood answers, clearly irked by the woman's attitude. Oh how I've missed this kind of attitude from everyday people. It's bittersweet. However ... this woman definitely is acting very testy. Either she is close to the owner or has a not so fun social kind of job.

"Then go somewhere else, buttercup. You don't like the drink then you can leave," the larger woman at the chair miffs with a flippant attitude, turning back around to her friend. Blood's cheek twitches into a smile as he turns in his seat to face the woman and her friend. Oh this is going to get good. I settle down in my chair, taking a sip of the slightly cooler hot chocolate as I watch.

"My chair isn't the one screaming for me to leave," Blood says with a sweet smile back in the woman's direction. My eyes widen as I cover my mouth. Ooh~ this is going to turn out interesting. The woman's head turns to him, eying him up before standing to her feet. Oh she is going to hit him. Please, please do hit him. Right off his chair. The woman's eyes glance to me

"He yo boyfriend?"

"I'm staying out of this," I widely say, waving her off to do what he wants.

"Well you better keep this boy on a leash before I knock his teeth out," the woman huffs, moving to sit back down and enjoy her drink.

"I'm afraid I'm not the b**** that needs the leash here. Your unbridled tongue as well as your sloppy appearance says a rather lot about you, don't you think?" Blood asks in a very polite tone. I breathe out a breath of excitement as I take another sip, eagerly waiting for what she will do. I would honestly be surprised if no one hits him, particularly in this part of town.

"You're pretty small to be talking s*** like that to me. Why don't you get some pastries while you are here and bulk up a bit? You're hardly wider than my arm,"

"My, I would, but it would seem by the rolls on your back that have already consumed them all. Besides, your arm is larger than most things in width," he says while cupping his cheek, all with a pompous and kind smile on it face.

The next second I blink the woman's fist flies into Blood's mouth, knocking him clear off his chair and onto the ground. My jaw drops as the woman holds back, glaring at the fallen man and daring him to say another pompous thing.

"Where I come from, people who talk high and mighty to others are knocked right on their a** for saying things like that. We're all human."

"Human we might all be but you, madam, are a-,"

"Ok, ok that's enough. Dupre, let's go," I say, stepping between the pissed off woman and Blood. I let him peel himself off the ground as I grab my hot chocolate, pulling ten bucks out of my pocket and handing it to the woman, "your next two cups are on me. Sorry for the trouble," I say as I walk over to the door and let Blood exit first with a firm grip on his newfound fat lip.

"I don't need your money, girl," the woman says as she tries to hand it back. I hold in a snorting laugh as I wave my hand.

"No, seriously, keep it. I'm glad you knocked him down a few pegs. Maybe he won't be such a hothead after this," I say with a smile, turning back and walking with Blood back to the apartment.

‡

"Seriously, what the hell were you thinking?" I scold, shivering slightly at the freezing cold blizzard that's growing outside. On the way back it started snowing and coupled with the wind it turned into something fierce. Luckily the shop was close by and the second I got in here I lit a fire. The warmth put off by the fire helps ease the room to a more comfortable temperature despite the poor isolation around the windows.

"Well, you seemed to enjoy it." He counters, not sounding too happy that my reaction was to pay the woman as thanks. I roll my eyes at his comment and pour some more disinfectants into the rag and touch his jaw and lip with it. He spread his arms out along the back of the couch, letting me tend to his wounds.

"Everyone in that little shop enjoyed it. I'll bet she's getting free or at least bargained drinks for the next week," I say, dapping the cut on his lip a little harder to make sure the stinging disinfectants do their painful work. He flinches slightly, eyes narrowing at my intentions, "and besides, I was making sure she doesn't call the police on you. I can see her being the type to potentially file you under a hate claim."

"What a petty way to make a living," he huffs, clearly thinking less of the woman now. I shrug and pull the rag away, looking over his swollen lip and chin.

"It's a way," I say, not too happy at the thought myself. It's amazing what lawyers can make people get away with these days, "why did you egg her on like that?"

"I was curious. I wanted to see the difference in strength before faceless in Wonderland and the inhabitants here. I will admit that the ones here throw a rather stinging punch," he says with a slight smile, more than likely just waiting to be reprimanded for his stupid tactics. My eyes roll again in a sarcastic manner as I press the rag harder against his lip, pushing the soft inner tissue against his clenched teeth.

"Idiot. You could have just had me punch your pretty face again instead of some random woman in the shop." I say, feeling his hand catch my wrist and push my arm away. He holds his chin and presses his tongue behind the bruised lip, trying to nurse the indent of his teeth in the skin.

"It seems you've worsened my injuries, Jackie," he says, sliding his hand up my arm. Oh I already know where this is going. I hold still, curious as to how he would ask this time as he turns on the couch towards me with an alluring gaze, only distractible by his fat lip. "I'm afraid this can only be healed with a kiss, Ms. Jackie," Blood says with a smile, sliding his hand over my shoulder and behind my neck.

"You're a selfish prick," I say, lingering my lips over his and waiting for his reaction. He's not the only one who knows how to tease. Well, I've learned from him but still, give a girl her do I'm holding up pretty well here and not freaking out on the inside. Rather, I feel a little more empowered for some reason. Oh hell did seeing Blood get punched in the face turn me on a bit? The thought unsettles my stomach a bit but a brief brush of his mouth to mine quickly turn my attention to the situation at hand.

"And you enable that behavior quite often," he says, softly pressing his mouth to mine with less fervor than he usually does. My eyes slide shut as I smirk under his mouth, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and leaning against him. His breathing hitches slightly as I hum, squeezing his shoulders underneath his shirt.

He falters slightly with a groan under my grasp on his right shoulder and tips back against the couch, allowing me to lay over him in a more dominant position. Oh he's hurting alright otherwise he wouldn't have let me get on top so easy.

"You hurt your shoulder when you fell?" I ask, softly rubbing the probably sore tissue underneath the button down shirt. I sit up on my hands and knees, looking at his shoulder as if I can see the injury through it. It's more than likely just a bruise, nothing more.

"It's nothing a time change won't fix." He shrugs, looking outside at the snow starting to build on the window's edge.

"It's different here, Blood. Time is in fixed places and doesn't change randomly like in Wonderland. This will be sore for a few days for sure," I point out, poking his lip and watching him tip his chin up to escape my merciless poking.

"You're quite sadistic going after my injuries, milady," he says with a slight flinch.

"And they won't last long so obviously I'm going to take advantage of it," I tease with a grin, poking his chin this time and watching his eyes narrow.

"This new side of you is rather stimulating. Show it to me more often," he says as he takes my hand and presses it to his cheek, seeming rather happy at my callous and rude poking around his injuries. I shift my thumb over, poking his lip again and watching him twitch.

"I'm not really interested in showing you this side of me," I say as I lean back and sit on his hips, stiffening slightly as I feel an extra bump in the makeshift seat. Well, that was a little too much touching tonight. His lip twitches as he sits up, taking it all in stride and hardly seeming embarrassed by the friendly poke.

"_I_ most assuredly am." He says with a grin as I lean back, ignoring the new presence as I grab the ice pack from the table and push it against his mouth and chin.

"Put your mouth to better use by keeping your injuries on ice for a bit." I order, trying to cool the situation down a bit as I sit back up on my knees so I'm off his hips. His eyes soften, clearly disappointed but not down and out like I hoped.

"We can continue in other ways," he entices, clearly still wanting to mess around a little more and push me to further edges of my personally set limits.

"Another time," I say, slipping off of him and pushing his head back against the couch, "I'll grab you some sweats you can wear to bed. You'll be sleeping on the couch tonight," with me safely locked behind my door.

He remains silent as I swing into the extra room, picking up a pair of old sweat pants and heading back to the living room. With a good throw I manage to hit him right in the face as he sits up. Perfect hit~

"You expect me to wear these rags to bed?" He asks, clearly turned off by the very thought of dressing in such a thing.

"Yes. You're lucky I washed them a month ago," I tease, seeing the look of slight disgust on his face as I head back to my room. The door slides shut before I lock the door, dropping to my knees and holding in my laughter to the best of my ability. Oh, oh this is too funny seeing his reaction to the way I've been living all my life. It's ... refreshing and nice seeing all of his reactions.

Maybe it's not so bad he's in New York with me but I sure as hell am going to be looking for ways to send his butt back to Wonderland and stay in New York myself.

‡

Hey girls! Sorry for the slow updates lately but college is kicking it up a notch for me so updates will be slow. If you have any ideas or scenes you would like to see in this story send me a PM or leave a REVIEW with your idea. **_10 REVIEWS_** for the next chapter!


End file.
